Many acoustic modules, such as microphone modules or speaker modules, are constructed by forming a plurality of acoustic devices on a substrate which are then die cut to form individual modules. Such individual modules are then typically coupled to a housing with a screen element sandwiched in between (covering an acoustic port of the acoustic module in order to block dust and other solid particles) using pressure sensitive adhesive. However, the pressure necessary to cure such pressure sensitive adhesive typically necessitates the use of a compression boot and a bracket in order to prevent error and/or slippage during the curing. Such assembly may be expensive, may be complex, and may require many parts.
Additionally, some acoustic modules may include a waterproof membrane that covers the acoustic port of such modules. Such a waterproof membrane may be permeable to air but not to water and may vibrate such that sound waves are able to enter and/or leave the acoustic module. However, hydrostatic pressure of such a waterproof membrane may stretch the waterproof membrane excessively to the point that the waterproof membrane tears under the hydrostatic pressure.
Furthermore, acoustic devices formed in a plurality on a substrate may utilize can elements to form the back volume of such acoustic devices. These can elements may be individually stamped out of metal and/or other materials and may then be separately fixed to the substrate before die cutting. However, such a process of individual stamping and later coupling to substrate may be burdensome and inefficient.